HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru
by kasseybaby123
Summary: This story is about how Hikaru and Kaoru make Haruhi Theres   if you want this story contnued just ask!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was sitting down on one of the couch sofas in the host club, reading peachfully. As she was reading two pairs of hands rested on her shoulders. Haruhi looked up and saw he two identical faces of her best friends Hikaru and Kaoru. "What is it?" Haruhi asked them both' she got a smirk and a chuckle. "May we sit next to you?" they both asked her together. Haruhi nodded and Hikaru and Kaoru jumped over the top of the couch landing on either side of her. Haruhi continued reading enjoying herself once again, but was destracted by humming. She looked up from her book and glanced at the both of then questionably. She got no responce, because both twins had there eyes closed and relaxed smiles on there faces. Haruhi just shrug her shoulders and looked down at her book, but yet again she was distracted. Though it wasnt huming this time Hikaru and Kaoru started singing. "Shut up and sleep with me...come on why don't you sleep with me...shut up and sleep with me...come on and sleep with me?" Haruhi's face shot up from her book red as a strawberry, looking at Hikaru and then Kaoru. They were smirking at her playfully. They each slid an arm aoround her waist and leaned there cheecks against her own and continued singing. "Shut up and sleep wit me..come on why don't you sleep with me...shut up and sleep with me...come on and sleep with me" Haruhi's face got redder as fantacys ran through her mind aimlessly. Haruhi tryed to get up, but there other arms went around her shoulders as if hugging her. They both brought there bodys closers to hers. Then Hikaru started whispering seductively in her left ear, while Kaoru whispered in her right ear. "Shut up and sleep wit me...come on why don't you sleep with me...shut up and sleep with me...come on and sleep with me." Haruhi gulped involentaraly as she opened her mouth to speak "H-hikaru...K-k-kaoru..." They just kept on singing "shut up..shut up...shut up...shut up...shut up" Haruhi shut up as she she felt there faces pulled away from hers. Haruhi didn't even have time to sigh as Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were infront of hers. "Shut up and sleep with me...come on why don't you sleep with me...shut up and sleep with me...come on and sleep with me." Then Hikaru kissed one side of her mouth while Kaoru kissed the other in a two man kiss. Haruhi surpriseingly kissed them back. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled back and sang the last part adding there own part to the song. "Shut up and sleep with us"

Song: shut up (and sleep with me)

Sung by: sin with sabastion

Where song was found: Youtube look up: Shut up and sleep with the host club


	2. Chapter 2 the begining of the flirtacous

Haruhi stared at the both of them, there eyes not playfull for once, but dead started to stutter "Uh...um...what was that for?" Hikaru started saying something "We..." then Kaoru nudged him n Hikaru nodded at him. Then they said tgether "We love you Haruhi" Haruhi's eyes widened as she blushed. Hikaru placed one of his hands on her cheeck as Kaoru took hold of her hand. "You kissed us back Haruhi so that must mean you feel the same..atleast a little bit." said Hikaru. Haruhi knew what he said was true Hikaru and Kaoru were the first people to become really close to Haruhi and she ended up falling for the two of them. Though she never said anything, because she thought it wasn't possable, yet here the two of them are confessing that they both loved her. Haruhi smiled tenderly at them as she gazed into there golden eyes "I love you both to, more then you know." Both of there eyes widened as Kaoru's grip on Haruhi's hand tightened. Then Kaoru whispered hesitently "Then will you be ours, Haruhi?" Haruhi smiled and kissed Hikaru and then Kaoru on the lips and answered "Yes." Then the both of them at a big happy smile on there faces as they launched themselves at Haruhi hugging her tightly to them. "Noooooo! how can you be theres! those devilish twins!" Hikaru, kaoru and Haruhi all looked up to see an angry and frightened Tamaki. Haruhi looked at him and repeated what she had said to Hikaru and Kaoru "I love the both of them very much." Hikaru and Kaoru stuck out there tounges at Tamaki and said together "Yeah! Haruhi loves us and belongs to us now Tono shes ours! and you can't do a thing about it!" They both cackeled as they hugged Haruhi kissing both her cheecks and watching as Tamaki spontaniously cumbusted on the club room floor.


	3. Chapter 3 Stickynote

After alot of arguements from Tamaki and Haruhi going on like this "But daddy doesnt want that-I don't care sempia-b-b-but daddys doesnt aprove!-shut up sempia I can be with whoever I choose!" Hikaru and Kaoru watched it accure and got bored after awhile, they took Haruhi's hands and said farewell to Tamaki. They led Haruhi out of the skewl and walked her home, this is how they got to where they are right now.

Haruhi had opened her apartment door letting herself and her boyfriends into the small yet cozy apartment. "Gee it feels wierd to call someone my boyfriend" Haruhi said outloud more to herself then Hikaru and Kaoru. Yet they both replyed to the outspoken comment "Weeeeell now you'll have to get used to it." Kaoru said with a sweet smile on his face as he patted Haruhi's head sitting himself down on her sofa. "Yeah and you not only have one, but you have TWO boyfriends" snickered Hikaru as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck, befor also sitting himself on the sofa next to his broter. Haruhi shook her head and smiled walking into the kitchen to get a snack for the three of them she spotted a yellow sticky note on her fridge that read.

Dear Sweetie! 3

I've went to go visit Misuzuchi as he has got into an-emergency! So you will be staying at the apartment by yourself for this weekend. You are a big girl now and can take care of yourself! I left food and a little bit of money on the counter for you to last you the weekend. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone-bye-bye love you!

Signed-Daddy 3

Haruhi sighed crumbleing the piece of papper and chucking it into the trash, getting a fresh bowl of strawberrys befor entering the living room. Sitting down on the couch inbetween Hikaru and Kaoru and poping a strawberry in her mouth she exsplained her situation to them. Hikaru and Kaoru got grinns on there faces as they leaned each of there cheecks on her cheecks and whispered. "I geuss that means we'll be staying to keep you company this weekend. Haruhi's eyes widened as a small blush came upon her face as all the thoughts from earlier today in the club room came back into her head.


	4. Chapter 4 You belong to us and only us

Haruhi was surprised that the two devils didn't do anything to her. Because usualy they did what they said they would do the instant they said it. So Haruhi sat back and relaxed, watching a movie snuggled up between Hikaru and Kaoru eating strawberrys together. When Haruhi got so intuned to the movie Kaoru bite half of his strawberry and pressed a strawberry juices on Haruhi's lips. She was then pulled out of her trance the movie put her in to turn her head towards Kaoru, who then kissed her licking the strawberry juices off her lips and asking for permission at the same time. Haruhi shut her eyes as hers and Kaoru's tounges collided together. Then Hikaru included himself into the mix as he squished a strawberry in his hand and strailed the juices down the back of her neck. He then licked and bite her neck greedily.

Haruhi moaned giving Kaoru more access to her mouth as he and Hikaru got more dareing as they started to exsplore her body with there misciefous hands. Haruhi moaned and shivvered at there touch, being smushed between them she was trapped. Haruhi didnt want it to end, but then it did as both twins pulled away from her. Haruhi slightly panting from her and Kaoru's kiss was turned then to face Hikaru. He kissed her ten folding as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Hikaru then picked her up holding her with one arm around her waist and one on her butt supporting her. He continued kissing her as he carried her somewhere, Haruhi heard a door opened, probaly by Kaoru. When Hikaru's lips finally departed from hers she found herself in her bedroom.

Haruhi blushed as she understood the situation and saw the lust in there eyes as they gazed upon her. Then Hikaru and Kaoru hearded Haruhi to her bedroom wall and started to exsplore her body once more. Becomeing more dareing as Haruhi moaned at there actions. Hikaru slipped his hand under her shirt playing with her right breast earning a groan from the girl he loved so. Next Kaoru did the same, but he held Haruhi's hands above her hand as he pulled the shirt up and over her head. Haruhi gasped which caused Kaoru to kiss her and put his tounge in her mouth. Hikaru then started kissing her neck once more and going lower and lower. Untill he reached the rim of her black bra with his other hand Hikaru pulled her bra off. Now sucking and biteing both her breasts whih earned him more moans.

Then Kaoru's hand which played with Haruhi's breath had slid inter her school pants and dragged then down so she was in her underwear. Kaoru then proceded to slide his hand in her panties and slowly slid his finger inside of her. She gasped adn opened her eyes halfway to see Kaoru still kissing her and loking at her with half lidded eyes as well. Kaoru looked at her lovingly and possesively, Haruhi looked down at Hikaru who was looking up at her with the same emotion in his eyes. Then Kaoru pulled back as well as Hikaru, but Kaoru kept fingering Haruhi as they both took off there shirts. Hikaru then pressed his chest on Haruhi's to keep her upright on the wall and to kiss her. Kaoru continued to please Haruhi while kissing her neck leaving hickies everywhere.

Then Hikaru's hand pulled down Hauhi's underwear and his other zipped dow his pants, kaoru's hand unzipped his own pants aswell. Then Hikaru scooted over so Kaoru was also pressed against Haruhi. Then Hikaru rested his chin on Haruhi's right shoulder and Kaoru on her left shoulder. Hikaru then whispered with all his love for her in his voice showing at once "Were going to make you ours forever, Haruhi..." The Kaoru with the same emotion in his voice said "You belong to us and only us now and for forever..." Then when Haruhi nodded they kissed her cheecks and whispered together "We love you." Then they somehow both slipped into her makeing her cry out in slight pain.

Kaoru rubbed her back to sooth her as Hikaru gave her a butterflr kiss on her neck to comfort her. Then they started to move inside of her earning moans and groans. As seconds passed Hikaru and Kaoru started to get excited and were going faster and harder. When theyed pulled out slightly theyd bring Haruhi's back off the wall slightly only to push back in with force banging her into the wall. Haruhi's knees started to shake as she could no longer support herself. She slid down the wall with Hikaru and Kaoru not stopping for a second. Then as her butt hit the floor Hikaru pulled her leggs untill she lay down on the floor. Kaoru let go of her wrists and took hold of her left hand intertwineing her fingers wth his. Hikaru took hold of her right hand interlocking he fingers with his as they continued loving Haruhi all night long. Marking her as there forever.


	5. Chapter 5 good morning laughs

The next morning Kaoru woke up first laying on something soft and warm, he smiled as he realized that he was laying on haruhi's chest right where her heart was. He listened to her heart beat as she slept. The he saw Hikaru whos face was burried in Haruhi's hair on the top of her head. Kaoru laughed a little at this, he reahed out and shook Hikaru yawned as he woke up bidding good morning to is twin befor he looked at Haruhi's sleeping face. Smileing at Kaoru he whispered as so not to wake the sleeping Haruhi up. "She's finaly ours now, huh Kaoru." "Yeah I'm glad...we found our soulmate right, Hikaru?" whispered Kaoru back.

Then Haruhi began to stir and woke up on her bedroom floor naked with both twins snuggled up to her sides also naked. Haruhi blushed as she remembered ow this certant position happened. The twns snickered as they saw her blush and Hikaru bent his head down and said in her ear breathlessly "Your ours now Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and laughed lightly as she put a gentle hand on Hikaru's cheeck then looked down at Kaoru as he looked up at her from his head laying on her chest, and ran her fingers threw his ginger hair. "I know and I'm glad I am because I loe you both." They smiled at her saying together "We love you to. Haruhi." "Ok who wants breakfast?" asked Haruhi breaking the romantic atmosphere just like that.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled off on Haruhi and on there backs laughing there asses off at how blunt there Haruhi can be at times. As Haruhi ot up and got dressed along with the twins she took hold of each of there hands and lead them into the kitchen. Haruhi mixed the pancake batter she pulled out of her kitchen cubert because she knew that they loved pancakes. Which she heard then both bounceing up and down in glee. Haruhi thought it'd be funny to dip her fingers in the pancake mix befor pouring it in the pan and called Kaoru over who came eagerly. Haruhi then flicked the ancake mix on her fingers onto Kaoru's face. Which made Kaoru back away in surprise and Hikaru laughing his butt off as it accured.

Which made Haruhi put on a smirk of her own walking over to a laughing Hikaru who had his eyes closed tight from laughing so hard didn't even notice when Haruhi msseered the pancake bater on his left cheek. Which made it Haruhi and Kaoru's turn to lauggh there butts off. Haruhi went back to cooking finishing the pancakes topped with strawberry and maple syrup and dug in with her boyfriends/lovers.

_ Sorry my big sisster who i havent seen in two years came on monday with my bro-in-law n my new born baby nefew who ive just met for the first time came. so i've been busy so it took me awhile to wite this I don't know when there leaveing so it'll take me awhile befor I can write the next chapter oh! and here some words from my 7 month old nefew Wyatt

hijeriptrjg0ih

:D 3 I took him to try and get him to go to sleep and wound up falling alseep with me holding him like a teddy bear with him also asleep n my sister mom n my moms bf took pics of me and Wyatt asleep ^/^


End file.
